gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:The GTA Nerd
Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for contributing to the User:The Real Anti-Cosmo page, and for taking interest in the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything, or as alternatives, leave a post on a forum, or refer to the Help pages. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 03:54, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Re: Edit to 'Hal' page Hi, I just wanted to say nice work with your edit to the Hal page. I went through and undid all the edits another user did when he added all The Lost MC members that appear in gang wars to the 'Disceased Characters' category. They don't die canonically, it depends on whether you actually play the gang-wars or not, so they can't be assumed dead. I liked your addition to the Status part of the template, adding the 'can be killed' part. That clears it up nicely, they depend on the player actually bothering with the gang-wars. Personally I also try to keep them alive but the AI has a rather nasty habit of throwing themselves into the line of fire. Anyhow, nice work with that edit. Enigma24 (talk) 00:13, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Why, thank you. At first I thought it was wrong information, but I found out it was correct. I'll try to make good edits like that to other pages. Dimitri Rascalov 4 Life (Leave me a message and I'll get back to you.) 01:17, June 9, 2013 (UTC) : Glad to hear it, the wiki needs as many people working to maintain and improve it as possible. There are always people who want to ruin the work that everyone has put in so we have to keep it looking good. You are right about the status of the gang-war members of The Lost, their deaths depend on the outcome of gang-wars. So their deaths aren't canon, hence why your 'can be killed' addition is a perfect fit. They are alive, unless the player actively takes part in the gang wars and causes their deaths. Enigma24 (talk) 01:24, June 9, 2013 (UTC) :: I think I accidently killed Hal in Clean and Serene, which is the FIRST mission. Dimitri Rascalov 4 Life (Leave me a message and I'll get back to you.) 01:53, June 9, 2013 (UTC) :: Yeah it's possible that he will be spawned as one of the random bikers that helps you in missions. But I didn't get him in that mission, but I guess it changes for each game and you get a random selection of NPCs to help you. Those random The Lost members do tend to get in the way though. Enigma24 (talk) 01:59, June 9, 2013 (UTC) ::: Some Lost members are useless. Only Jim, Terry, Clay, Billy, and Brian are important (as well as Johnny himself) Dimitri Rascalov 4 Life (Leave me a message and I'll get back to you.) 02:02, June 9, 2013 (UTC) ::: Yep, the others are just there for back-up and to bulk up The Lost. Angus has to be my favourite, I like how he has a better grip on what's really going on that everyone thinks. Especially liked his little speech at the end of the Lost and Damned, he's a good man. Enigma24 (talk) 02:07, June 9, 2013 (UTC) :::: I like Terry, too. Dimitri Rascalov 4 Life (Leave me a message and I'll get back to you.) 02:09, June 9, 2013 (UTC) :::: Is Angus the one in the wheelchair? Dimitri Rascalov 4 Life (Leave me a message and I'll get back to you.) 02:19, June 21, 2013 (UTC) RE: Hey Dimitri. Well, I don't think you're familiar with the staff's color theme: *users with orange signatures are patrollers; *users with blue signatures (such as myself) are admins; *users with green signatures are bureaucrats. But, you can change your signature's colour, per example to red; change the view of the page to "Source" and write this: (write your signature) and add in the end of the text. Look my signature now. --Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 19:49, June 21, 2013 (UTC) ::Thanks. I'll try that. --Dimitri Rascalov 4 Life (Leave me a message and I'll get back to you.) 21:49, June 21, 2013 (UTC) :::OK. :::Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 09:34, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Brian Jeremy Hi Dimitri ! I came here only to say that Brian didn't die in the mission Get Lost, and yes in the mission Bad Standing, and in case of sparing him, you canmeet him again in a random encounter, where he betrays The Lost MC and is obviously killed. --'Thomas0802 (talk- )' 08:43, June 23, 2013 (UTC) :I didn't say he died in Get Lost, I just said his contact stays in your phone even after the mission. When I played the game I killed him, thus cancelling his random encounter. Dimitri Rascalov 4 Life (Leave me a message and I'll get back to you.) 23:17, June 23, 2013 (UTC) :I killed him in Bad Standing too, really couldn't stand that fat little rat. Got sick of his insults and back-stabbing real fast, have to say it was somewhat satisfying finally being able to put a bullet in him. Watching him whimper and beg for his life, he can't even go out like a man. Farewell Brian and good riddance! Enigma24 (talk) 08:13, June 24, 2013 (UTC) ::I didn't know Brian that much, so I just killed him in Bad Standing. I didn't know about the random encounter I could've got. (P.S Good news! I beat TBoGT AND TLAD last Saturday! TBoGT's ending was MUCH better, because Luis didn't have his house burnt down. Dimitri Rascalov 4 Life (Leave me a message and I'll get back to you.) 04:01, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Your fan-fiction pages Hello again buddy! I've just been looking over your fan-fiction pages, the ones about Niko Bellic Jr etc. How did you go about making those pages? Did you just create a page in the usual fashion? Those fan-fiction pages of yours are actually quite a neat idea, I was thinking of creating one to relate to an element in my fan-fiction. Enigma24 (talk) 08:11, June 24, 2013 (UTC) ::The ideas just come to me while I'm typing. I have a really good imagination. It seems you're the only person here who appreciates my fan fictions. We can be great friends.(Here's a link to my new wiki if you wanna check it out: http://dimitris-random.wikia.com)[[User:Dimitri Rascalov 4 Life|Dimitri Rascalov 4 Life]] (Leave me a message and I'll get back to you.) 03:53, June 25, 2013 (UTC) ::I meant how did you create the pages here on this wiki? Did you just make it as a normal wiki page and mark it as fan-fiction? The main thing is that you enjoy writing your fan-fiction, doesn't matter if you don't have a huge following. Enigma24 (talk) 06:45, June 25, 2013 (UTC) ::I do enjoy writing them, like I do with the other things I write. Yes, I do make them in the normal fashion. I would like to see YOUR fan fictions. Dimitri Rascalov 4 Life (Leave me a message and I'll get back to you.) 21:20, June 25, 2013 (UTC) :::Oh, you've got fan-fictions, too? My fan-fiction is a continuation of the lives of Niko, Johnny, Luis and Huang, in LC. :::Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 20:13, June 26, 2013 (UTC) :::Yep, my fan-fiction is a continuation of the story of The Lost MC. I'll be damned if I'll let Billy have the last laugh. But with Johnny and Clay in prison, thanks to Billy's scheming, little old Terry is left to take the reigns. Shoving it to the memory of Billy by bringing the club back :). Enigma24 (talk) 23:02, June 26, 2013 (UTC)